Everything Has Its Price
by Enlightened Chaos
Summary: AU Planet Vegeta lives on. A young women wanted something more and is doing whatever she can to get it, but in the end is it worth the price. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Hey, hey, this is my second story. Hope you like it, review and tell me if it's any good I need to know. Thanks  
  
Planet Vegeta has not been destroyed therefore this is an AU story. Vegeta is King Bulma is Queen. Trunks and Bra are prince and princess. Goku, family and the gang are all elite warriors. The genetics are the same so Bulma, Chichi and Videl are all humans how there got to where they are I will explain later in the story. This story is mainly about Pan in the first ten or so chapters but then it will go into Planet Vegeta and co.  
Prologue  
  
On Planet Vegeta sat a young woman thinking about her future. Her family was elite class they were in favour with the King and the Queen, heck she was the princess's best friend and her uncle was the prince's. What more could this young woman want.  
  
Explore or to not explore, that was the question to be answered. Pan stared up at the stars thinking of the answer. The universe is so big there has to be a purpose for her out there. There is only one thing stopping her though. If she went, with her family knowing they would try to stop her, but if she went with out them knowing, her father would turn the universe upside down to look for her and bring her home. What a search that would be.  
  
Pan's POV  
  
I am 18 years old an adult, yet my father doesn't seem to know or even see that. I can understand that I will always be his little girl but that doesn't he has to treat me like one. Yes I never did mind it when I was little but now it's different. I've grown up and I see things in a way that they don't understand, I guess I see things in a way that no one understands. Maybe there is someone out there that can tell me who I am, where I belong and what there is in the world for me. I mean like it's not that I haven't tried to make them see that I've grown up and changed. All the help in the world wouldn't be able to convince them to let me go. I have to go though, but how in the world do I get them to see things the way I do. Maybe me leaving would the best thing for them.  
  
End POV  
  
Simple, yet effective. This so-called 'little girl' is going on a journey she will never forget. Along the way she will learn things that she would have never learnt if she had stayed. Yet this journey will not turn out the way she had plan, there is danger along the way and she cannot always escape it. She is going to have to make decisions that she will not like. But in the end she will find what she's truly looking for.  
A/N: Hope you liked that if you do please let me know by reviewing so I can keep going. Thanks.  
  
Love Iceflame 


	2. Chapter 1

Yes I know I haven't updated a bit of a writer's block at the moment but I'm getting back on track now. Please R/R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Gone  
  
"Where's Pan I can't find her anywhere" Videl screamed to Gohan as they ran around crazily  
  
"I don't know I haven't seen her since last night"  
  
"You don't think that anything's happened to her do you?"  
  
"I doubt it but we can't be sure"  
  
"What's wrong Videl" asked Bulma  
  
"We can't find Pan"  
  
"Why don't you look her by ki?"  
  
"We've tried and we can't feel her" said Gohan  
  
"Let's look in her room maybe there's a clue there" purposed Bulma  
  
"Ok'  
  
In Pan's room  
  
"Nothing, not a single thing" said Gohan  
  
"Wait a minute what's that in the fruit bowl?" asked Videl  
  
"It's a letter" replied Bulma  
  
"Well open it and let's have a look"  
  
"Right"  
  
Reading letter:  
  
Dear Mom, Dad, Don't worry I'm fine. Nothing's wrong, you haven't done anything, so don't think it's your fault because it's not. I've just gone for a little trip I'll be fine. I just need time to myself for awhile. Please don't come looking for me. I'll keep in touch I promise. Please understand that I have to do this.  
  
Love always Pan  
  
"Well she's ok"  
  
"Why would she leave though?"  
  
"Like she said maybe she just needs time to herself for awhile"  
  
"I guess so"  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, Pan's a young women she's strong I'm sure she can look after herself" said Bulma reassuringly  
  
"Thanks. I guess all we can do now is get on with life"  
  
"Yeah, she said she'll keep in touch don't worry"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Somewhere in space  
  
Pan's POV  
  
I hope they understand and not try to find me. This is something I have to do. Space is so big. I wonder what sorts of things I'm going to encounter. Hopefully they're nice i don't think I can fend of too many people.  
  
*Whoosh, BANG, BANG*  
  
What's going on, hey I think it's a meteor shower NO. This ship can't take much more of this. I have to find somewhere to land.  
  
End POV  
  
As Pan was trying to find somewhere to land a extremely large meteor hit the ship head on knocking Pan of her feet, causing her to hit her head on the control knocking her out cold.  
  
The ship speed down to a beautiful planet in a head on dive, over the highest mountains and sparkling lakes running into trees and suddenly BANG.  
  
A/N: Ha a cliffhanger. I know short, for the moment shorter the better. It means I can get more chapters up and it makes sense. Gohan and Videl is a bit easy going right now because even if they weren't they can't don much about what's happened so far so yeah. Please R/R I really appreciate it. 


End file.
